


Adrenalline

by Flavortext



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Smut, im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Kirk has some exess energy. And two slightly drunk friends (spock paid for the drinks)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone and am posting from it so sorry for any format errors i will fix them next time i can have access to my laptop

Jim jumped into the air, over a rope tied a few feet off the ground, and landed softly on the ground on the other side. He cheered, punching the air as a buzzer went off. He’d beaten Spock's time by .3 seconds, which the vulcan looked very miffed about from his position at the end of the line that (mostly) cheered Jim on as he went to go finalize his time.   
Leonard joined him at the table just as he signed the paper to submit his score. He clapped Jim on the back, grinning.   
“You did that just to show pointy-ears up.” McCoy said with a chuckle. Jim shrugged, trying to stifle his smile as Spock walked over. McCoys hand stayed lazily clasped on Jim’s shoulder, which any other day would have Jim’s thoughts racing, but right now he was running on coffee and adrenaline and wanted to either crash, get in a fight, or make out with someone. Or some combination of those options.   
“Congratulations.” Spock said once he reached Jim and Leonard, arms clasped behind his back. Jim smiled as calmly and friendly as he could.   
“Would you like to join me and Bones for drinks?” He offered, he’d asked several times before, never expecting anything but a purse lipped ‘no’, but this time Spock tilted his head ever so slightly and nodded.  
“I would find that pleasurable, I believe.” Spock said. Jim froze, glanced at the sudden fall of McCoy's face, but made himself grin anyways.   
“See you at the bar in 30 then!” Jim winked and headed for the locker rooms across the academy field. His shirt and pants were muddy from the race course, Spock had already changed but he hadn’t been much better off.   
Jim stripped while McCoy gave him a play by play of all the reasons the course was dangerous and how he risked his life and yadda-yadda. Jim showered, which did nothing to stop the buzzing of adrenaline under his skin or the want to shut Bones up with a firm kiss, but did get the mud off his face. He dried off and put on a plain shirt and jeans before leaving the stall and banging closed a locker.  
“Let's go celebrate, Bones.” He said, interrupting the lecture. McCoy rolled his eyes but grabbed his jacket and followed Jim out the door. They headed to the bar.  
Spock was already at the bar when they arrived, it was just beginning to fill as the sun dipped and late classes got out. Spock had fizzy water with a lime in front of him, and was creating a little bubble where all the seats were empty. If Jim didn’t know him better he’d say Spock was sulking. In truth, the time mattered little to Spock, he was truly proud that Jim had worked so hard, and was becoming such a strong student, soon to be a strong member of starfleet.   
Jim and McCoy slid into seats next to Spock, ordering drinks simultaneously. The bartender nodded, knowing their orders, and set to work while Jim turned to Spock, arms on the slightly sticky bar table.   
“How’s it going, Spock?” He asked, giving his best smile. Spock looked up from his drink for the first time since they walked in.  
“Well.” Was all the vulcan said. McCoy huffed, taking his drink as the bartender handed it to him and murmuring something while jamming a thumb at Spock. Jim wasn't able to catch it, but Spock's frown deepened and his eyebrows creased. But he accepted the two squares of chocolate the bartender placed in front of him with a nod.   
Kirk recalled his last alien-anatomy class for a moment before grinning and kneeing Leonard in thanks. Spock broke off a corner of a square and ate in silence while Jim downed his first drink and ordered a second. Leonard nursed his longer, watching Spock closely.   
After half a piece of chocolate and three drinks for the respective parties they were all significantly loosened up. Spock had somehow gravitated nearly a foot closer to Jim, leaving a hair's breadth between them. McCoy was up at karaoke, which just made Jim's heart beat twice as fast, if it hadn't already been speeding up with Spock's breath on his neck. He came the the decision that he was rather drunk, mostly on adrenaline and proximity, and that before he got past the point of no return he should remove himself from the subjects of his admiration.   
With the intentions of excusing himself and sneaking home to down something he had stashed and nurse the headache in the morning, Jim found himself nose to nose with a blushing Spock.   
In retrospect, Jim wondered if he said ‘fuck it’ aloud or in his head. All he knew was the next second his hand was at the back of Spock's perfect hair and his lips were on the Vulcans. McCoy had just been leaving the stage, but immediately skipped the last step, grabbed Jim’s collar, and had him out of the Bar and into an alley. Leonard pushed Jim against the wall, backing away from him and putting a hand to his head.  
“You can’t just do that, Jim!” McCoy said, voice cracking a little. Jim just smiled stupidly.  
“Why not?” He asked, steadying himself and bracing his weight on the wall. McCoy let out a little half shout.  
“Because, he's Spock! And, god you're so stupid Jim who know who saw you! He could have killed you!” McCoy was nearly shouting. Jim was about to say that it would have been worth how gently Spock has kissed back, when his eye caught a silhouette watching them.   
Hands in his pockets, framed by a street light, Spock watched a few feet away. Jim spluttered for words, to caught up in staring at the vulcan, who just stepped closer and then leaned in and then Spock was kissing him, hands still in his pockets, pressing Jim’s head against the hard brick wall. Jim whined in shock and protest as once again he was pushed away from those lips, this time as McCoy shoved Spock back, getting between him and Jim and spreading his arms.  
“Back off.” McCoy said. For some reason he was panting suddenly. Spock ducked his head, looking like a hurt puppy to Jim.   
“Bones, it's okay-” Jim tried to stay, he was honored McCoy wanted to protect him or something but Spock had kissed him, on the lips. And there was no way he was passing that up, even for his best friend, who he still wanted desperately to realise just how much he loved him.   
“No! No it's not!” McCoy cried out, voice cracking again. Jim tilted his head.  
“What's-” before he could finish again, Leonards lips were on his. Jim vibrated. This was too much in one night, the people he loved most kissing him within seconds of each other, McCoy being so protective, the smell of chocolate from Spock's lips. Jim sagged into the kiss, knees wobbling. Leonard broke away, turning around angrily towards Spock.   
“There's a solution to this!” Jim said after nearly a minute of silent staring between the two. They both turned their glares to him, Spock's gaze softening in realization first.   
“Hmm.” Was all he said. McCoy looked flabbergasted, looking from Jim to Spock rapidly. Jim took the lack of an outright ‘no’ from either as encouragement.   
“Come on, we’re buzzed, we care about each other, lets at least make out.” Jim realized he was almost begging after the words were out of his mouth but he didn't really care, because McCoy shrugged, and elbowed Spock back against the opposite alley wall, stood on his toes, and kissed him hard. He also entwined their hands, which made both Jim and Spock let out a little whine. Jim followed his by a groan, and crossed the alley to latch onto McCoy’s neck, arms reaching around him to both hold him there and find Spock's free hand, and press two fingers to his palm. McCoy gasped and turned away from Spock for a moment, which let Jim catch his lips. Spock was pinned to the wall by the two men kissing, Jim pressing McCoy back into the vulcan, turning him fully to kiss him more. Spock rubbed both their hands, rolling their fingers between his, and watched them through blown pupils.   
At some point McCoy found himself still pressed between Jim and Spock, with the two kissing above him, one hand in Spock's the other in Jim's, both in a vulcan kiss, feeling both safer and more aroused than ever before. He twisted out from between them.  
“Room. Mine. Now.” He panted, pushing the two apart. Jim immediately whined but nodded vigorously. Spock just panted and squeezed McCoys fingers.   
They somehow made it to the academy and into the hall of McCoy's room without much trouble. Leonard thanked god he had a first floor room, he wasn't sure he could keep the two off him or each other in an elevator. Spock drunk was all wandering hands and hot breath, Jim’s lips were perpetually on something, weather it be a neck, ear, or hand. McCoy was pretty sure he was going to die, pressed against his door as he shoved the two inside his messy room, two mouths trying to press against his. Jim pulled back, stumbling away from the other two for a second, which made Spock pause against Leonards lips.   
“Stop, we need rules.” He panted. McCoy nodded, pressing a hand to Spock's shirt. The vulcan straightened and fixed himself a little, though his hair was a mess from McCoy's hands.   
“We all stop if one does.” Spock said, almost as if he had the answer prepared. Jim doesn't dwell on that, at least not now. He just nodded.  
“No mind meld.” McCoy sighed, glancing at Spock. The vulcan nodded and shook out his hands a little.   
“We’ll be gentle.” Kirk said, which made McCoy melt and press Jim up against his desk and kiss him as tenderly as he could. He pulled back, tracing Jim’s cheek.  
“Okay. Bed.” He tugged at Spock's sleeve and Jim's shirt. The pair followed him obediently to the bed, falling into it on either side of him. They kissed over his head as he pushed up their shirts and laid alternating kisses up their chests. Spock had a black happy trail thickly up his stomach, Jim a little bump of pudge that clenched in as Leonard kissed it.   
Spock broke Jim's kiss to moan when McCoy reached his nipples and licked over one. Jim in response helped McCoy push Spock to his back, each straddled a leg, and each took a nipple in their mouths. Spock bucked his hips and pressed his thighs up into both of their crotches, resulting in a pair of jumping breaths, almost in unison. Spock smiled to himself and tugged McCoy up to his lips, making use of his tongue against the doctors bruised lips. Jim groaned watching them, and tugged impatiently at Spock’s pants, and, finding then held up with a belt, gave up and tugged down McCoys, slinking down to immediately mouth him through his boxers.  
“Jim!” McCoy broke away to exclaim, falling onto his back next to Spock as Jim pushed his hips. Spock tilted his head to watch Jim purse his lips against the tip of McCoys dick through a layer of fabric, a coy smile spreading on his face as McCoy groaned and dropped his head against Spock's shoulder.   
The vulcan helped Jim tug down McCoy’s boxers and free his dick. Spock ran his nails gently over McCoys balls and the base of his dick as Jim sucked, moaning and bucking his hips occasionally against the side of the bed, while Spock kissed Leonards neck, which only made Jim whine and take one of Spock's fingers into his mouth alongside Leonards penis. Spock and McCoy gasped against each other, then both turned to the blond. McCoy bucked involentarily into his mouth before tugging him away, up into a deep kiss while Spock dealt with the layers of fabric over Kirk's dick and chest.   
A naked Jim ended up on his back on the bed, Spock’s mouth on him and McCoy pressing thumbs to his nipples and lips to his own. Spock slid Jims dick down into his throat effortlessly, swallowed, then sucked back and repeated. Jim moaned, nearly coming undone at that. He bucked to warn Spock, and tugged the vulcan up his chest when that wasn’t enough.   
“I want to fuck one of you.” Kirk managed to pant out. Spock was nuzzling into Jims neck, but McCoy sat up and leaned across them to reach his dresser drawer and a bottle of lube. He lay himself flat on the bad, tugging Kirk away from Spock and parallel to him and pressing the bottle into his hands. Jim kissed McCoy deeply for a moment, then began a trail of pecks down his neck and back. He handed the lube off to Spock as he worked a hickey into the small of Leonard's back. Spock dipped in a finger, breath still ragged, and gently leaned over the man.   
“May I?” He said softly, into Leonards ear. McCoy grunted a yes and lifted his hips impatiently, grinding into his sheet until Spock's palm pressed j to his ass cheek, spread it, and a finger played at his hole. McCoy forced himself to focus on Jim's lips, which had returned to his, to keep himself from bucking back again. This worked until Spock actually slid a finger inside him, at which point he moaned and lifted himself on his arms, sinking Spock's finger into himself. Spock in turn whimpered, head falling onto Leonards back and leaving a tiny desperate kiss there as he started to move the finger, trying to find Leonards prostate. He knew he had when the man under him collapsed and rutted wordlessly against the sheet and Jim's leg. Jim, mouth perpetually agape as he tried to process and memorise what was before him while also tugging off McCoys shirt. He managed to get it off when the man lifted off the bed again while Spock pressed in a second finger.   
Jim turned to kiss Spock, sitting up, which he thought was a good idea until he felt Leonard mouthing at his dick, mostly just panting in it but enough to make Jim shake and fall back to kissing the man. Spock hummed against Leonards back, moving his fingers to alternate stretching him and rubbing his prostate, teasingly soft.   
“Fuck.” McCoy groaned into Jim's mouth, bucking his hips again as Spock hit the right spot.   
“That's the plan.” Jim said against Leonards skin, leaving his mouth to once again sit up (further from Leonard's mouth this time) and kiss Spock. He broke the kiss to spread McCoys other cheek and watch Spock stretch him and add lube slowly between his fingers. “That's good. Is that good, bones?” Jim asked. McCoy whined and pushed his ass up as a yes. Spock removed his fingers and wiped them on his shirt, moving aside for Jim.   
“Wait.” McCoy said. He tugged at Spock's belt and shirt. “These should be off.” He said. If it was possible for Spocks face to flush any greener, it did. Spock quickly undid his best and with the help of Leonard's tugs his pants and underwear, which were sticky and wet. His black hair ended in a curly dark patch, skin around and under it flushed as green as his face. Leonard hummed and tried to stretch his neck to plant a kiss near the spot, but couldn’t reach. He whined at this.   
“Spock, get down here and kiss me.” Leonard said, somehow more articulate with Kirk’s dick hard against his thigh. Spock obeyed, entwining his fingers with Leonard's and pressing their lips together. Jim again moaned at seeing the two together and rutted his hips. McCoy lifted his hips in response, offering himself. Jim gladly alighned himself and slowly pressed forward.   
Spock swallowed McCoys groans and gasps as Jim sid forward, and his little scream when Jim snapped his hips in and out in a quick motion before setting a pace against Leonards prostate.   
Jim was in bliss, hips pressing and pulling back as slowly as he could make them, knees digging into the sheets and fingertips into Leonards hips.   
Leonards shifted himself over Spock, disrupting Jim's pace a bit, and dug a leg up into Spock's crotch, making the vulcan gasp and moan and rutt against the mans thigh, face flushed. Leonard guided one of his hands, the one entwined with Spock's, down the strip of hair on Spock's stomach. He pressed Spock's own thumb onto his clit, chest swelling with pride and arousal as Spock gasped and wordlessly mouthed the air until McCoy planted his mouth back on Spock's lips.   
Jim was close. He could feel his motions pressing McCoy forward, which meant he was digging his knee up against Spock and moving his hand along with his jerks. McCoy looked blissed out and his dick was dripping on Spock's stomach. Spock himself was gasping and quietly making indescribable noises against McCoys skin and lips. Jim’s movements became harder and jerkier watching them, which only made him hit McCoys prostate harder and thus make the man buck back more and then press forward into Spock, drawing out a louder ‘oof’ which made Jim shakier and soon he was biting at McCoys back to stifle himself as he jerked forward and came inside McCoy. McCoy groaned at the feeling, collapsing against spock and rutting himself over the edge on the vulcans stomach. His jerky leg movements as he came and the pressure if the two men and their two hands entwined with his was enough to make Spock, nearly untouched, come with string jerks, legs wrapping up over Kirk's thighs.   
They lay like that, resting half on top of each other, for a while. McCoy eventually shifted off Spock, letting him rise and go find a towel to clean himself up with. Jim pulled slowly out of McCoy, dazed with a smile on his face.   
Spock returned to the bed, wiped up any other mess they had made, and then crawled back in next to Jim, trapping the man between himself and McCoy. Spock gently placed a blanket over the men, and they all slept.

 


End file.
